


Easy as Pie

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [208]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/07/19: “tempt, bloody, credit”When I read a lot of angsty drabbles on challenge days I get really motivated to head in the opposite direction. Therefore this little bit of silly nothingness.





	Easy as Pie

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/07/19: “tempt, bloody, credit”
> 
> When I read a lot of angsty drabbles on challenge days I get really motivated to head in the opposite direction. Therefore this little bit of silly nothingness.

“Derek! How old is this lemon meringue pie?” Stiles bellowed.

Derek entered the kitchen, the plate already at his nose-level.

“It’s old, Stiles. Throw it away.”

Stiles gasped. “That’s wasting food!”

“This isn’t food. It’s an archaeological artifact.”

A tug-of-war ensued, resulting in pie on the floor.

“Not so tempting now, is it,” Derek smirked.

“Five second rule!”

“Stiles! I credit you with sense enough not to eat garbage!”

“You eat steak so bloody rare it moos!”

In their tussling Stiles slipped in the dropped pie, taking down Derek with him.

“OK,” his pelvis grinding, “I don’t want pie anymore.”


End file.
